Amortentia
by MeliSnape
Summary: Lorque Luna Lovegood est distraite en cours de potion magique et jette son dévolu sur Severus Snape, cela nous donne un amour puissant et terriblement attendrissant.


Serrant sa cape entre ses mains, elle la remonta légèrement pour ne pas qu'elle puisse traîner par terre. Elle se dirigeait vers les couloirs marchant en sa compagnie jusqu'à l'entrée de son dortoir.

A cette heure-ci, ils n'avaient croisé personne.

"Voilà professeur, je crois que je retrouverai le chemin de mon lit toute seule."

Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle lui rendit sa longue et sombre cape et se percha sur la pointe des pieds. Elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

"Bonne nuit professeur."

Il l'avait suivi d'un pas léger, sans dire un seul mot. Avait récuperer sa cape et reçu un baiser sur sa joue droite. Quand il l'avait vu soudain se rapprocher il était resté tétaniser, incapable d'effectuer un mouvement quelconque. Son visage s'était figé et l'expression de son regard était encore plus exorbitée que la fois où elle lui avait proposé de lui prêter sa paire de lorgnospectres pour ainsi lui prouver qu'Harry Potter avait bien la tête remplie de joncheruines.

Décidemment, elle ne faisait que de l'étonner.

Pour le dernier cours de sa journée, Luna Lovegood avait cours de potion avec le professeur Snape.

Ce jour-ci, les élèves se devaient de préparer un puissant philtre d'amour ; l'Amortentia. D'ailleurs, elle venait de rajouter un ingrédient non recommandé dans sa liste de préparation et son chaudron lui explosa à la figure, la rendant partiellement aveugle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sentit une étrange sentation l'envahir.

Il corrigeait des interrogations de BUSES lorsque qu'un bruit assourdissant lui explosa alors les tympans. Il se leva précipitemment, accourant presque devant la table du chaudron fumant d'une dangereuse et épaisse brumée noire. Elle se dissipa et il l'a reconnut ; les cheveux en bataille et le visage couvert de suie.

"Miss Lovegood?"

La classe entière s'était tournée vers elle. Alors que sa vision redevenait de plus en plus net elle entrevit le visage pâle de son professeur et elle sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir son échine. Son corps frisonna violemment alors qu'elle venait faire le tour du bureau pour se coller contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son corps massif.

"Je suis désolée professeur, je ferais attention la prochaine fois c'est promis."

Pendant quelques secondes elle resta indécise, surprise par ses propres gestes. Puis l'effet de la potion fut complète. Elle respira bruyamment, au comble du bonheur.

"Vous sentez bon professeur Snape. Comme la barbe à papa."  
Elle ferma les yeux en humant ses vêtements, la tête contre son torse.

Il resta comme pétrifié. Il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement encore, peu habitué à ce qu'on l'enlace de façon si tendre. Peu habitué à ce qu'on l'enlace tout court. Il tousseta discrètement.

"Hmm Miss Lovegood, voulez-vous bien vous tenir?"

Elle resta collé à lui. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pour quelle raison elle devait s'écarter.

"Professeur Snape, vous ne comprenez pas? Je suis amoureuse de vous. Pourquoi n'appréciez-vous pas mon contact, je ne comprends pas, je porte pourtant mon délicieux parfum aux extraits de vanille que mon père m'a ramené depuis quelques semaines de son voyage à Haïti.  
Et je m'apelle Luna. S'il vous plait."

Il ne comprit pas de suite l'attitude pour le moins déconcertante de sa jeune élève. Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchissa à toute vitesse. Soudain il eut une révélation et réalisa parfaitement pourquoi elle était accroché à lui, lui midonnant comme une enfant ses nouveaux sentiments.

Il n'osa pour autant la repousser mais trouva un fin subterfuge afin de lui faire lâcher prise.

Il pencha la tête, l'approcha de son oreille. Il prit un ton qu'il voulut doux et compréhensif, comme si il s'adressait à petite fille.

"Voulez-vous bien me lâcher maintenant Miss? On pourra discuter plus tard mais d'abord j'ai d'autres choses à voir, oui?"

Les élèves étaient toujours là, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, tout les visages figés dans une expression de terreur comme ils avaient devant eux Dumbeldore en personne dans les bras d'un détraqueur.  
Luna finit par le délivrer et elle se passait maintenant la main dans sa chevelure dorée, essayant de se recoiffer correctement. Comme-ci ce qu'elle venait de faire était parfaitement naturel.  
Les discussions reprirent, plus basses tout de même qu'en début d'heure. En attendant que les autres étudiants aient ramassé leurs affaires et aient récuperé un extrait de leurs potions, Luna se tenait toujours là, incapable de regarder ailleurs que dans la direction de son professeur. Elle observait ses moindres faits et gestes, les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes. Les battements de son coeur si affolés qu'ils répercutaient un étrange écho dans sa petite poitrine.

Lorsqu'enfin la salle de classe fut redevue silencieuse et complétement vide, Severus s'en alla dans sa réserve à la recherche d'un antidote. Elle se décida enfin à bouger et le suivit à l'intérieur.

"Professeur, que faites-vous?"

Il eut un court silence.

"Il faut vous guérir Miss Lovegood.

-Me guérir? Mais je ne suis pas malade!" Elle s'offusqua de sa petite voix aïgue et fluette.

"Et bien moi je crois que si." Il mit enfin la main dessus.

"Je-ne-suis-pas-malade! Je suis juste amoureuse. Ce n'est pas une maladie et ça ne se guérit pas de toute façon." Elle avait dit cela avec tellement de ravissement.

Il dévissa le bouchon du petit flacon et la lui tendit.

"Tenez, buvez."

Elle prit le petit tube entre ses doigts l'air soudain très interessée par sa couleur bleu pastel.

"Qu'est ce que s'est?

\- Un petit sirop au gout sucré. Goutez, vous allez aimer.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit aussi agréable que le gout de vos lèvres professeur."  
Il se sentit fondre.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, les yeux pétillants.

"Mais si c'est vous qui me le demandez, alors je vais le faire pour vous professeur."

Elle approcha le goulot de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il l'arrêta juste à temps.

Cela faisait une petite heure qu'elle était assise dans la grande salle au côté de son amie Hermione Granger. Elle discutait gentillement avec Neville tout en caressant son petit boursouflet posé sur son épaule gauche.

Elle n'avait pas eu cours potion cet après-midi là, mais elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi. Son professeur était pourtant là lui aussi, attablé à coté de sa collègue Minerva Mc. Gonagall. Elle le regarda, la tête dans les étoiles. Comme si elle se trouvait sur la lune.  
Lui avait-il jeté un sort? Lui avait-il ensorcelé peu à peu son esprit et emprisonné ses sens?  
Elle ne le savait mais, pour rien au monde elle ne voulait effacer son magnifique sourire qui était inscrit en ce moment même sur son beau visage de jeune fille.

Il ne put que s'élargir lorsqu'elle le vit tourner la tête dans sa direction, ses lèvres légerement retroussées en un demi sourire de bienveillance.


End file.
